Sun's Descent
by an-appetite-for-SOULS
Summary: 17 yrs ago Bella Swan vanished after a fight with her dad. Now her sis Ashley is entering her junior yr in Forks. But Ashley's peace will be disrupted as the Cullens return, & they've brought more then Bella with them.
1. Chapter 1

-Disclaimer-

Twilight does not belong to me. I don't get paid to write this fan fic.

-Summary-

Seventeen years ago Isabella "Bella" Swan vanished after a fight with her father. Now her sister Ashley Swan is entering her junior year in Forks. But Ashley's tranquil peace will be disrupted as the Cullens family returns, and they've brought more then Bella with them.

-Cast-

-Ashley swan- chief Swan daughter from his new marriage

-Miles Cullen- one of the newest students to walk the halls

-Alexander Hale- One of Miles' cousins, strong and handsome

-Jaymie Hale- Alexander's sister, she's just as shallow as Rosalie

-Vincent Cullen- looks like Edward, acts like him too; he's another one of Miles' cousins

-Whitney Cullen- Miles' younger sister

-Drake Black- Jacob's oldest son, from La Push


	2. Chapter 2

A man with blonde hair and blue eyes sat in a darkly-lite room, the only light came from a small lamp. Cloves of garlic hung around his door, window, and bed. Nine years ago he'd lost his wife, Jessica Stanley it a horrible "accident" now if the fiend who did it to her returned then he'd be ready.

Pictures were taped, or in some cases glued or stapled, to the mirror. One was a wedding picture of one of his old friends, Isabella Swan, or Isabella Cullen as she would be now called. The entire Cullens, Swan and guest families were there. He'd been there two.

The man looked at the two men on Edward Cullen's side, his two brothers Jasper and Emmet. On Bella's side was Alice and Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme were standing right beside Edward who was holding Bella up, Chief Charlie Swan and Renée, Bella's parents were on her side. A group of tough-looking men we on her side as well, the man stood beside them in the photo.

The man picked up a wooden stake and started sharpening it, he knew the Cullens would be back, then he load a few glimmering bullets into a small revolver and looked at the men standing beside him. He knew he'd meet them again, and take back what had been stolen from him.

A graduation from a collage flashed on the wall near his bed it read, "Congratulations to Michael Newton." It was one of the last things beside photos he had of Jessica Stanley, the woman who had loved him since high school.

Bella had been only bait for the Cullens' ramped killing stream, what they and the Blacks had done back during his senior year stung him like a cattle prod on his skin, all the people who had died those horrible deaths. They'd pay!

A young teenager opened the door to a shinning new red BMW, his blonde hair billowing in the stormy wind, faint light patches of light were here and there but nowhere near him. His face was a chalk-white shade and his topaz eyes looked at an abandoned house, it was like a mansion, ivy grew around the corners, just like in those old movies. He'd never been here before but his father Jasper Whitlock had, his mother Alice Whitlock too, almost his entire family in fact.

He'd ridden in his uncle's car, Emmet Hale, with Rosalie Hale, his aunt, and his two cousins Alexander and Jaymie. The both had their parents' golden eyes; Jaymie's hair was a golden-rod color, while Alex's hair was a pale shade of brown. The car farther up the path and to the side of the BMW was a new model yellow Porsche. His parents and his black-haired sister rode in that car.

She jumped out eagerly, her ten-year-old figure and her black hair in a long ponytail. This was Whitney Whitlock; she looked up at the house, half awe, half disappointment.

Two cars followed close behind, a new model silver Volvo and a white sports car. After parking the white car in the drive two people stepped out, one with golden hair and the same color of eyes. He looked twenty but was really more close to four hundred. The lady who stepped out with his was a bit older then the man but she had darker hair, but the same golden eyes, Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen. The silver Volvo parked lower down the drive. A young man in a white doctor's coat got out of the driver's side. His auburn hair and golden eyes picked him out immediately, Edward Cullen.

The other two was a lady the kid had known his entire existence, Isabella "Bella" Cullen. Edward and her son got out of one of the back seats, his short chocolate-brown hair and golden eyes, Vincent Cullens.

Like his father Vincent had that annoying ability of reading minds, nothing was safe, so no one tried to block anything. Everyone in the family had abilities, Whitney could change the emotions around her just like their father Jasper, Jaymie was outrageously beautiful, Alex had powerful strength and he himself could see the future. And most suicidal people thing they have problems, he and Vince could see and hear voices.

"Hey Miles, move it, I want to get out and Alex is blocking the door."

The boy turned to see Jaymie with the window down, for fear of her voice shattering the windshield. Miles nodded thinking, _fine Miss Shallow_!

Miles moved, and then looked over to see Vince shaking his head and smiling. "What," Miles asked.

Vince turned to and grabbed an old fashioned suitcase out of the truck. The adults gathered around the front entrance to the house, talking to each other on what should be done. _Public school, just great, why can't we go back to Anchorage?_

"You know the group up there won't tolerate our numbers anymore." Miles nodded at Vince's words, his dark voice scanned over the area; Miles saw Alex, Jaymie and Whitney coming over to them. But before anyone could speak Miles heard his father call him over, "alright guys go through the house, choose your rooms, everyone gets their own. Cullen's Coven we're back."

Miles nodded and grabbed the bag he'd left in the BMW and raced into the house. He looked over in a mirror, dusty but otherwise in good condition, he noticed his eyes getting darker.

_Time to feed_, he thought darkly.

They're back, but how will the Swans and Blacks react? Who knows?


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the gap in updates, I'm writing this from my school and homework [ugh!. But that's still no excuse enjoy, here's were I introduce the main female character in the story, and I tie Jacob Black in as well.

A sixteen-year-old teenager with golden-brown hair and blue eyes opened the door to an old house. A light-blue sweater with white edges was over a white t-shirt, her blue jeans went down to her ankles where a pair of white high-heels raised her up a half-an-inch from her five-foot-seven height. She sighed; her eyes raised to the sky overhead, a cloudy-blue as always. It was almost the end of summer, the time of year she loved.

Then she turned back to the house and called, "dad, I'm home."

A dark-haired man almost fell out of a nearby couch when she called, she could help but laugh. This was her father; actually he was old enough to be her grandfather, Charlie Swan, chief of Forks, Washington police.

"Ashley," he called as he hugged her tightly. Ashley knew how hard he was taking it, his retirement was coming up and he still was not over his first daughter, with his first wife, Isabella, or as most people called her Bella, Swan.

Eighteen years ago, a few days after her marriage with Edward Cullen she and Charlie got into a huge fight. Bella had never been seen or heard from again. Ashley had never seen Bella, or the fight, but from what she heard; words went flying, things got broken and she left the house with Edward right behind her.

Ashley had only seen photos of Bella, Edward and Charlie's first wife Renee but her own mother, Victoria Dallas died a few days after Ashley was born, a victim in a horrible string of murders, Ashley had never met her either.

Just then the phone rang and Ashley's father went to get it. Ashley put down her shopping bags and went to make dinner, her father was a horrible cook, but at least Bella had left her the only other room in the house, and a great father.

However since Bella and Edward her father had been a bit protective and always dragged her over to the La Push ranch. When I five the trips started every single summer.

"You're kidding me," her father said into the phone, Ashley just had to listen in. "Well Jacob, call me when you get more info I haven't seen them in quite a while." Ashley sensed things were about to go from bad to worse so she started getting fish, and salad ingredients out of the fridge and freeze and ran the fish under warm water.

"No Jacob," her father said again. "I told your father the same thing I'm telling you, monsters only exist in stories. Now, keep tabs on them and tell me if she's with them."

Ashley knew that she meant Bella, and Bella meant tears and fights. But Ashley couldn't resist wishing to meet Bella and the rest of the Cullens. "Jacob of course you can come over but as long as you behave."

Ashley finished with the salad quickly and got the fish from out of the warm water as her father set down the phone with a goodbye. Charlie then turned to Ashley saying, "Jacob is coming over."

Ashley fought down the urge to complain and went back to preparing the fish and setting the salad and dishes on the table. Just then the phone rang and Charlie didn't pick it up only to say, "It's probably Jacob again, I'm not going to deal with him right now."

Then the message came on and a dark and menacing voice came on the speaker. "This is Vincent Angle Cullen; I know you're there Charlie Swan. You said some pretty horrible things to my mother, Isabella. I can't wait to meet you and Ashley soon."

Charlie got up but right as he picked up the phone the message stopped and the automatic voice came on. Charlie replayed the message, but this time turned up the volume up and under the voice of Vincent, Ashley could hear a second voice, but not very well.

Just then Jacob Black came through the door, wearing the same kind of dark suit with a white shirt, and had his hair shortened and spiked. By his face he must had heard the message, after a brief hello he strode over the answering machine and turned up the volume by two notches.

Ashley put the fish in the oven and turned back to the two men. Jacob came by fast.

Ashley this time could hear the voice more clearly, the second voice was almost as dark as Vincent's and said, "Vince put the phone down, put it down or I get Carlisle!"

Jacob turned the volume down and turned the machine off stating, "Bella's here too." Ashley looked at him and said, "Are you sure?"

Jacob nodded, "wherever Edward is Bella isn't that far away." Ashley remembered the voice as Jacob continued, "That was Edward Cullen, your brother-in-law, I bet he hasn't changed a day."

Jacob looked at Charlie. "I've been able to find out more information about Edward over the years. His real name was Edward Anthony Masen, born to Edward and Elizabeth Masen. I couldn't locate his parent but he was born in Chicago, Illinois. When he was adopted by Carlisle Cullen he then went to various places like Wisconsin, Rochester, New York, Tennessee, Houston, and Biloxi, Mississippi before going to Anchorage, Alaska, and then stopping at our little town of Forks."

Charlie picked up the file and went through it, Jacob looked around. Ashley was wondering about Jacob's son, Drake. Drake was almost Jacob's mirror image, with the same color of hair, eyes and skin but the both dressed differently.

Jacob turned to Charlie, "Charlie, we all know what school they'll be attending, Forks High."

Ashley tried to image meeting the kid who had left the dark message on her answering machine, but something told her that something was wrong about this. Something that told her that a battle was about to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

Ashley walked down the hallway of Fork High School with her two friends; Arabella Newton and Isis Weber, her two best friends since preschool.

Ara's mother had died when she was a child, like Ashley's own mother Mrs. Newton was the victim of the string of murders seventeen years ago. The horrible thing was that Mrs. Newton had been one of the first victims, this had dropped her husband into depression and he disappeared for a year, only to return. When Mr. Newton had finally returned he seemed completely fine.

Isis's family was seemingly left intact, except that her younger brother and mother had almost run into the killer, or killers, near the end of the massacre. The investigators said they were five feet from being killed.

"So Ash," Ara continued on. "How is the Vincent thing going?" They were talking about the call she'd gotten last week from Vincent. So far she hadn't received a single word about it.

Ashley just shook her head, "not a word I'm beginning to think it was a prank or something."

Just then Ashley collided into what felt like a brick wall, falling over with her stuff falling to the ground all around her. Confused and embarrassed that she'd actually run into a wall for the first time in years.

But when Ashley looked up she saw the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen in her life. With the light that seemed right above him he looked an angle, an absolute angle. It took a few seconds for Ashley to look beyond the light. He was pretty tall, short chocolate brown hair, golden eyes and chalk-pale skin.

"You okay," he asked. As Ashley tried to get her stuff together he bent down as he tried to help her. Ashley could only nod as she felt her face get hotter, and worse of all he seemed to be laughing at her.

When Ashley finally got up he scratched the back of his neck with his hands, he seemed to be embarrassed too, but his face didn't show it. "Sorry," he said. "I wasn't looking where I was going. I'll be careful next time."

Just then a hand flew onto his shoulder as Ashley saw the most beautifully gorgeous girl ever. With golden hair and the same golden hair she was about an inch short then the guy was.

"Hey," she shouted. "What's wrong with you? I've called you three times, you're going to be late for class and Car's going to get angry with all of us."

The girl began dragging him away but he stayed rooted in one place as Ashley said, "I'm Ashley Swan, who are you?"

Both seemed to freeze and the girl shook her head as the guy said, "My name is Vincent Cullen."

Ashley froze for a heartbeat, concentrating on his face. Then she just looked at him and said, "Well Vincent see you later."

Ashley and Vincent turn as Ashley tried to reach the safety of her friends; she didn't understand why an angle like that could be deadly. But she'd have to tell her father what she had found, hoping he wouldn't cause problems.

Although as she did look back at Vincent and saw that he was with three other people. One was the girl who had dragged him away, another was a white-haired boy with golden eyes, and the other was a very muscular dark-haired guy with the same golden eyes as the girl, white-haired boy, and Vincent.

Ashley saw that all four of them had their eyes on her, and that the white-haired boy's eyes were going from golden, to black.

She shivered, turning her back on the four students; Ashley kept walking with her friends.


	5. Chapter 5

did.

Here we go more into Miles and the rest of the Cullens. R&R please.

Miles watched as Jaymie dragged Vincent back over to him and Alex, he just looked at the blonde-haired girl with fierce intensity. Cursing himself for not feeding lately, her blood smelled good even from over here. Alex began to lead them down the hall, all four walking in a group, just as Carlisle had instructed at the beginning of the day:

"Now all four of you stick together," Carlisle instructed as they stood by the door, Edward by his side. "At the first sign of trouble or if any of you see the wolves get out of there."

Wolves were Carlisle's term for werewolves because he wanted to be nice, and because Bella was in earshot. Isabella's former association with werewolves left her sensitive to the subject. Of course by Emmett's words she ruined it for the rest of them.

"And," Carlisle went on. "Vincent, since your little call I'll leave you as scout." Miles saw Vincent scowl and tried to hide his laughing thoughts. Unfortunately Vincent heard them and knocked Miles's feet and left Miles with his back to the ground still smiling. "Alexander, if there is a threat rush over to the middle school and go get Whitney. Remember she's not a vampire so guard her."

"Miles"

At the sound of his name he was pulled out of his thoughts. Turning he saw Vincent grab his arm as he began to drag him to a classroom. Entering the classroom Miles saw a group of kids crowded in various places as both Cullen boys went to teacher at the desk. "Mr. Yorkie," Miles heard Vince ask.

When the teacher looked up Vincent was holding the slip of paper about an inch away from the teacher's face. Miles dug his slip out of his pocket and gave it to the teacher as well but held it back a little. When the teacher took the papers Miles turned around; all the people who were watching him before went back to talking among themselves again.

Vincent looked back at him and said, "Don't worry in a couple of weeks we'll fit in just fine Miles."

Miles rolled his eyes at that and thought; us fit in? Yah right! You really need to here yourself talk Vince.

Vince just looked back at him, he didn't need to talk his eyes clearly said, I hear yours too you know.

The two finally took their seats, next to each other, and after a few minutes the teacher began class. Miles only half listened; he'd heard this lesson from his father and uncles before. When you had uncles and aunts that were due to celebrate their two hundredth birthdays it became a small world in the education business. Edward knew enough to run most doctors six feet under the ground, Emmett could beat up a monster truck like it was a toy, Bella still had knowledge about werewolves and how they acted, and Rosalie could make any man fall to their knees. Shopping trips with anyone of his relatives was interesting, especially when Rosalie went for Whitney. Alex went with her and by what he said Miles could feel sorry for the poor clerk. When someone who looked like an angel came up to your counter wouldn't you gawk? By what Miles heard he's still a Christian priest. Well, Miles thought. At least there's a chance we won't get into more trouble.


End file.
